All electric motors have some form of terminal for connection to supply leads from an external power supply or electric circuit Some electric motors have terminal posts on which a male or female connector may be an interference fit. Other motors require supply leads to be welded or soldered to terminals of the motor. It is also known for some motor terminals to have resilient terminations having star shaped holes into which a wire is pushed to make electrical connection.
In many motor applications it is desirable to have connections which are not soldered and in which it is not necessary to fit male or female adaptors to the wires before connecting them to the motor. The resilient star hole meets this requirement.
There are however applications in which the motor in use is subjected to vibration and climate changes of extreme temperatures and humidity. In these circumstances the resilient star hole connector may not be adequate as the connector/wire interface may be eroded.
The present invention seeks to provide a new method of connecting lead wires to a motor without soldering or additional male or female connectors but with sufficient security to ensure that the electrical connection will not degrade or fail even under severe vibration.